User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 21:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thank you so much!!! Please take your time, don't be forced to rush! Also, i think i would keep her the same, but i would like to here what you had in mind for her other look (maybe i will change my mind) Thanks very much, and if you ever need help with anything please let me know! --Singerbabexo 00:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks agiain! Okay, yeah she needs to be redone. I draw pretty good, but I did that one on my sis's laptop. (uhh i hate the hand slide touch mouse, even a pro would go insane drawing on that.) I can draw better on the desktop though. Any thank you again so much! I hope you feel better! :) P.S. I just want to keep the outfit the same though thats all, and she has to to have long blond hair do to the story line, you will do fine no worries. --Singerbabexo 06:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok! Great!!! Yup long blonde hair and light blue eyes, idk what ever color of blue you have :) --Singerbabexo 20:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Also Oh yes, you can change her head shape! --Singerbabexo 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool Haha, cool your right lol. Yup outfit the same (just remeber the little red bows on the sides of her hair, thats all!) can't wait to see it, it sounds awesome! --Singerbabexo 20:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'm doing just fine. There's my drawing of Marabella on my Fanon blog. Check it out if you want. - --PerryPerry 08:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Great! 2009 (UTC) Title Card Ok, I'll try. So what do you want to be there in the title? And just remind you, Candace's 35, Amanda is like 15 in Quantum Boogaloo right? Means Candace seemed to have her at the age of 20, she was married at beginning of the year then Amanda was born in winter. In your story, Phineas's 24, => Candace's 29 => Amanda's 9. That's what I think. By the way, Emilylover224 wants to see her improvement in drawing, so please give her some art requests. Don't forget to tell me about the title. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i want jeremycreek back, please please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Ok,... First, I'll try my best to get them as adults. Gotta borrow my mom's phone though. Second, you're welcome, I just felt like I need to point that out. Third, I've sent a message to JC using DeviantART, so we have to wait if he read it and return. If he's not on here, I hope at least he's still on DeviantART. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) bring back jeremycreek if anyone recieves a response from jeremycreek, please post something on his user talk page so i'll know. -p.s. my friends call me "Bowser" About the title card again I've got Candace and Jeremy done, but I can't figure out what to make Phin, Ferb, Emily & Isa doing. Any suggestions? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :That sounds good, what more do you have? I'd like to see all before I pick the most suitable one. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 01:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::That second Phinbella idea was the first thing came to my mind. Sounds good. I'll do it. It's holiday now! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 04:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) F/G F/V *sigh* Don't worry, I'll delete it with pleasure. BTW, tell JC personal attacks over shipiing aren't right, he really has to stop. Regards, Phin68 Merry Christmas! 23:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my new story, Sleeping Cranky I think it sounds funny.-Phinfan By the way you should delete some of these old messages, it's getting crowded in here.-Phinfan Marie has told me that you were in the nutcracker play with her, what role did you play?-Phinfan SPREAD THE WORD! Can you please spread the word about my story Phineas and Ferb in the future!!! I want my storys to get some atention! Also if you recomend it to people I know they will check it out!!!!.... Thankyou!!! ~Emilylover224 Happy new year disneygirl! ~Marie 14:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i have never talked to Jeremycreek, but...... i hope he comes back! i don't know the full of what he was doing, was that you who asked me to talk to him? oh good! phin68 managed to delete that blog! hey, do you think that you're going to post our story soon? because i'd like to post mine.... so... uh... yeah ^.^ HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~Marie 14:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please spread the word about Phineas and Ferb in the future!?!?!?!?! Thankyou! ~Emylee lova Sorry Sorry for these following reasons I couldn't post the picture you request: 1. There is a stupid headache keeps bothering me. 2. No camera. So I hope you understand. I'll let you know when it's done. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 10:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey After I made the Candace Holmes sequel, I thought I'd make a cartoon for it too, check out Candace Holmes: The Animated Series.-Phinfan OMG! OMG!!!! I WAS HACKED ON DEVIANTART, TOO AND THEY DELETED MY ACCOUNT! Well, good thing I have a back-up account. New account name is Ferb-eo. Reason? Love Ferb and Rachel and I have been calling him that ever since we watched this funny voice over of an episode on YouTube. BUT I AM SOOOOOOOO MAD AT THAT HACKER! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' Ya know what we're gonna do today, Ferb-eo? ]] 05:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK, when you get a new account, people are gonna say "WHY DID YOU CLOSE YOUR OTHER ACCOUNT?!" just so you know. I told Josefina specifically that you were hacked and would never close it down. But she kinda twisted it up so it seems like you did. She wrote it in her journal and it got over 80 posts so far. You're really missed. Her new signature says "I MISS ARTSAYGIRL!" You better get a new account, quick. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' Ya know what we're gonna do today, Ferb-eo? ]] 06:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) only psychotic turbo-jerks just hack peoples stuff! grrrrrrrrrrr! ~Bowser101 07:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) jeremycreek's back! he's back! ~Bowser101 07:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Phindiana Jones Thanks, how do you like the idea of Thaddeus taking the rival role?-Phinfan Hey dsneygirl! what's up? ~marie I've come up with a funny twist at the end of Phindiana Jones, but I haven't gotten to that part yet, I'll let you know when I got to that part.-Phinfan I'm done, why don't you go check it out.-Phinfan `:( Hellooooooo!-Phinfan phineas and ferb caricters older contest . the dead line is comeing up the 16 th I was wondering if you were going to enter . Nan the cowdog 17:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nan Hey Check out my latest fairy tale, Candarella, catchy isn't it?-Phinfan I wrote a fanon u should c The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think it is time for the main page of this wiki to be changed. It has been the EXACT same for months. Plus with almost 1,000 articles, I think it is time to take down the banner that celebrates the 100th episode. Replace it with something new. Just a suggestion though! Please think about it. Unknown guy is out! Peace! 00:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) plz plz edit phineas and ferb a new beginning!!!!!!!!!!! i beg of you i really like it so far ur stories ROCK!!! Welcome back Where have you been, I've started to get worried about you. By the way your not gonna like this, but while you were gone, Perryperry left. :(-Phinfan HI!!!!! ~Marie 00:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I think... i think that someone's been messing with the last few lines of "Old Friend From Britain". just wanna warn ya... [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) oh no! really? Perryperry? that's too bad! I never got to say anything to her or anything!.....! :( ~Marie 01:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Madame Monarch Hey, have you seen my newest story, Marvelous Madame-Monarch, it's like a reverse gender version of Spider-Man, with a few imporvisions.-Phinfan By the way what happened to you, I haven't heard from you in weeks.-Phinfan have you been to the Phinabella Wiki yet? here's a link: http://phinabella.wikia.com/wiki/Phinabella_Wiki! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Why did you edit the end of Phineas and Ferb: Emily Kinney and Ferb with maybe other people. Q&A!? First, Phineas says no. then he passes out and a bunch of other things happen (Isabella comes back, Question: If you could make someone in this room disapper, who would it be? Phineas: Rachel, Rachel: everyone besides Phineas so she could spend time with her "future husband", etc), then you made it end right after he passed out. What happened? (answer here) :I didn't delete anything, i just added myself (as a cat named Bowserstar) walking in and asking a question. i actually just compared the revisions and it didn't remove anything. it just added my question. Hey!Waz up ma homies Hey! It's Lololili here!You once left a message on my talk page and I thank you for that. I really like your Old friend from Britain and also your Phineas and Ferb:A new beginning. Those stories were really good. But I am just wondering if you are going to write more to Phineas and Ferb:A new beginning?!?!?! I just really like but....It just ends to fast!No Proposal!No intensity!Make it longer! PLEASE!!!I'm dyin' here! Lololili 22:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Lololili!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out our stories Hey, Agent here. Remember me? I'm the creator of Goldfish? Ah, whatever. Anyway, RayaQuest, Smilez221, and I have a new wiki with some great stories. It'd be awesome if you could stop bye and maybe rate them. Heres the address for the website: http://pffollowers.wikia.com/wiki/PF_Followers_Wiki. Thanx! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey,it's me again! Hey,it's me again! I'm just wondering how you upload a picture?I made a drawing of my character,Hayden McGregor, (you should look at it) and I don't know how to do it.... Canyou help me? Lololili 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC)lololili Devinatart What's your account now? Wanna fav more! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 21:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey! Thanks for reading The Truth about Ferb Fletcher. I read Old Friend From Britain ''and I knew Emily'd be a perfect character for the story. More work on it is coming soon, and it will test my skills as a Phineas and Ferb fan. - J. Severe *sighs* Ah, disneygirl, you're so popular. ^.^ well, i just wanted to say goodbye! ~Marie 01:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you know anything about why Marie is quiting? And you don't have to quit just because she did, after all this site is supposed to be fun, and it's not as fun without friends like you.-Phinfan :) Thanks Disneygirl I guess I'm feeling good about families-Phinfan Yeah, I saw it, It's so cute, although I always thought Adrian would fill in the roll for Candace, (nervous smile) not that I'm complaining.-Phinfan Well, for starters Thaddeus favors James out of all the other kids, because he's the only one with building talent, and he trusts him to ruin the Phineas' name, and it makes the twins jealous (it's their main motivation for destroying the Flynns), but it also puts pressure on pour James, who doesn't want to prove anything, he just wants to have fun like a normal kid. Julia was the first to understand that, and that sparks their "forbidden" love. I know there'll be a day when James stands up for himself.-Phinfan Kids in the future Are you meaning how they should look (hair colour, eye colour, etc.) or what activities they should be engaged in? If you want the looks, you'll get a short lecture of sorts on genetics. For what they should be engaged in, I think they should be building things that relate to what their parents did as kids, i.e. maybe a modification of the ride from Don't Even Blink or a new version of Chez Platypus. (Sorry, I've been watching vids to get crazy clips of Candace for a new video I'm making, and those were the ones I was watching.) Thanks for asking my advice on drawing, it feels nice to know someone who can relate and not get bored with my drawings, especially my PaF fanarts. [[User:American che|'American che''' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 00:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Delete this message as soon as you see it. I think Marie's feeling left out, and I don't think you pressuring her to come back helped her.-Phinfan